Avatar Secrets, Airbending lies
by phantasyAF
Summary: Secrets that are being revealed to Aang cause him to have to leave the others behind. With Katara knowing Aang's feelings for her, she must find someway to get Aang back before the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. I edited the story...so it has changed a little...I hope you like the new version. **

**"Secrets Revealed."**

"Aang..?" Katara called out in a whisper. Aang sat up from his sleeping place and replied, "What?"

Katara sat silent for only a moment. "What's going to happen?" Katara could see Aang's eyes lower and sadness and confusion overcome him.

"I-Im not sure..." Aang turned his head to hide the tears welding up. Katara tip-toed over to Aang and began to comfort him. "We'll see each other again...don't worry." As she said that, she felt herself starting to tear up. Katara hated the thought of Aang being gone, but she knew she had to stay strong for him.

Katara started to return to her bed when Aang stopped her. "Katara...wait, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.." Katara looked at Aang waiting. "I-you see...Geez fighting off Azula was easier than this..." "What is it you are wanting to tell me Aang?" Aang looked at Katara and took a deep breath. "I lo-" Aang was quickly interrupted by a voice.

"Geez, would you two shutup and go back to sleep!" Sokka yelled.

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka, and turned back to Aang. "You can tell me tomorrow...goodnight Aang." Katara crept back to her bed and lay down to sleep.

Aang frustratingly threw himself back on the bed and quietly whispered to himself, "I love you Katara..."the phrase was soon followed by sleep. Katara lay there in bed thinking of Aang leaving until she fell into a slumber.

"Wake up twinkle-toes..." Toph called out to Aang.

Aang's eyes slowly opened. "Wha-?" Aang said. "It's time for you to get ready to leave...Appa's ready." Toph reasurred.

Aang rose out of bed and quickly put his shirt on and grabbed his staff. When Aang went outside he saw Katara and Sokka waiting by Appa for him, Toph stood behind them. Aang let out a great sigh and walked over to Appa. "I guess this is goodbye guys..." Aang said trying to look tough. "It was great you were found Aang..Im glad **we** found you." Sokka said. "Good luck..." Sokka stuck his hand out for Aang to shake, and Aang shook it. "Thanks Sokka, goodbye." Sokka turned and went inside.

Toph came up to Aang and gave him a hug. "I surely will miss your humor twinkle-toes." Aang smiled, "I'll miss you to Toph." Sokka was followed by Toph when she returned inside.

Aang then turned toward Katara. "Katara...look I.."

"Yes?" Katara added.

"What I was going to say to you last night is..." Aang stopped for second. "I-I **love** you Katara.."

Katara taken by surprise and asked"You do?" Aang blushed, "Umm..yeah.." Aang answered. Katara just stared blankly down at the ground, but said nothing. Aang did not know what else to do or say...all he felt was rejection. Katara raised her head and blushed at Aang, and gave a gentle smile. Appa let out a grunt noise and pushed Aang toward Katara using his head. Both began to slowly move toward each other just close enough to kiss.

"Toph! Give me my boomerang!" Sokka yelled out in anger, Katara and Aang turned toward the house and watched as Sokka ran past the window chasing Toph. "Ah come on Sokka...it can't be that hard to dig out of the ground..." Toph retorted back. Both Aang and Katara laughed at the scene. Turning back toward Katara, Aang slowly leaned forward on his tippy-toes, meeting Katara's lips.

Aang slowly pulled away, and his eyes lowered with sadness. "Goodbye Katara..."

Aang rose up on Appa and looked at Katara. He saw her with tear filled eyes. "Goodbye Aang..." she said softly. He took one last glimpse of Katara and turned away to hide the tears. "Yip Yip..." Aang called out...and soon disappeared into the sky...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Now I know this seems a bit depressing for a first chapter...but there's a point to it. This is not a one chapter story either. The story will be continued, that is if I get reviews and you all enjoy it. So please, leave reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Storms."**

**"Katara?" Sokka called out to her as he walked up beside her. "He'll be fine..." he said trying to comfort. "Im not so sure Sokka..." Katara said, as she turned and walked back inside. Katara looked over and saw Toph lying on a bed twirling rocks in her hand. Katara turned and began to make a pot of tea. **

**"So why is it so hard for you this time?" Toph asked Katara. "What do you mean?" Katara replied. Toph put the rocks back in the ground and walked over to Katara. "Why are you so sad this time?" she asked again. Katara waterbended some water into the teapot and then answered, "Im not.." **

**"Yes you are, I can't tell by the sound of your voice, it's strained and squeaky...your worried." **

**"Okay, maybe I am a little worried about him." Katara confessed. "It's just he's traveling so far all alone." Toph smiled, "Well you don't have to worry about twinkle-toes, especially since _I_ taught him how to earthbend." Toph stood up straight and smiled even bigger and more proudly at this. **

**Katara let out a slight giggle at Toph. "I guess you're right Toph." Katara agreed. Suddenly Katara and Toph heard Sokka stomping and he walked into the shack. "Are you kidding me?!" he cried out. "I already told you that Katara, why didn't you listen to me?!" Katara and Toph began to laugh. "Im sorry Sokka-" Katara stated, "-it's just Toph is so much more convincing."**

**"Oh I see..." Sokka said, "I bet you just listened to her cause she's a bender...sure let's not listen to the guy with a boomerang because he's not a bender and he doesn't know anything even though he does give great advice...but Toph's a bender so she---" Suddenly Sokka was slammed against the wall. "Ow!" Sokka yelled while he rubbed his head.**

**"Nice earthbending, and thanks Toph, he needed that." Katara said while laughing.  
**

**Sokka stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh yeah sure, go ahead and laugh..." he said sarcastically. "Okay!" Toph said, and then began to laugh. **

**"You can't do that with a boomerang!" Katara teased and began to laugh even harder. Sokka just glared at them both and said, "Im going for a long walk.." he turned and walked out the door. "Watch out for those benders Sokka, they might try and steal your _great_ advice!" Toph joked. Sokka let out a scream of annoyance and stomped down the path. **

**"Oh man, that never get's old." Toph commented. Katara agreed and continued making tea. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well Appa I guess it's just you and me huh buddy?" Aang said while patting Appa on the head. Appa let out a short grunt. _"This is going to be a long and boring ride." _Aang thought to himself. Now hours had passed and Aang just sat up on Appa and played with little balls of air. "I wish Katara was here..." Aang told Appa. "Im never bored when she's around." **

**Aang rested his head on the palm of his hand thinking of Katara. "I hope we get there soon boy.." After exiting through a cloud Aang's eyes widened as he noticed huge, dark clouds lying ahead. "Oh no.." Aang stuttered. "A storm.." he said quietly to himself.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sokka quickly ran inside the shack out of breath. "Bet-better close the windows and bring the clothes inside.." he told Katara and Toph.**

**"Why?" Toph questioned. "Because there's a storm coming, and looks like it's gonna be a _BIG _one!" He said over-dramatically while throwing his arms around.**

**"No!" Katara cried out. **

**"What's the matter?" Sokka asked.**

**"Aang!" Katara yelled.**

**Sokka looked out the window at the forming clouds and a flash of lightning, "Oh no..." was his reply.**

Sorry about it being so short, right now I am having a bit of writer's block. Also, so sorry for taking to long to write the second chapter, I have been extremely busy with Christmas and all. Well now here is the second chapter to it, and I hope you enjoyed it please leave reviews!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meeting With the Past"

**"Sokka what'll we do, he can't survive a storm by himself!" Katara yelled frantically. Sokka just stared at the sky thinking of what to do.**

**"You know Katara-" Sokka stopped for a moment, "-he just might be able to, see which way the clouds are moving, he's flying north, and they are moving east, he should just barely hit the edge of the storm."**

**Katara watched the clouds. "Your wrong Sokka, I can feel the wind, it's moving southward, and the vibrations of the thunder it's sending the waves in the direction of south, he's headed right into the storm." Toph spoke out while walking outside the door. "South, he won't make it, remember what happened last time!" Katara imagined the thought of Aang vanishing..again.. "We have to do something!"**

**"What Katara? We can't do anything, Aang took Appa, and we're stuck here on the ground, all we can do is hope." Sokka established.**

**Katara turned and ran into the cabin, she flopped herself onto the bed and just stared at ceiling. Sokka and Toph entered soon after and watched Katara. "Whatever you're planning on doing...don't." Sokka said commandingly. Katara sat up and grinned happily. "You know Sokka, with me and my waterbending skills, I bet I can somehow try to send that storm in a different direction."**

**Sokka just stared at Katara confused, "Yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?"**

**"Well...if there is enough rain inside those clouds, I can push the water, changing the rains direction moving the clouds that away!" Katara said excitedly. Toph laughed, "Well there's just one tiny problem with that plan."**

**"What?" Katara replied. "Well you also need air for that, clouds are made of water and air, remember?" Toph answered. Katara looked down once again in deep thought. "Well the only air is Aang, but there's no way he could help...unless we work together!" **

**"Oh yeah great plan!" Sokka said, "All we need to do is find another flying bison and catch up with Aang!" he continued sarcastically.**

**Katara looked at Sokka grimly, then her eyes widened with haste and an expression of excitment overcame her. "That's it Sokka, you're a genious!" Katara shouted. Sokka looked at Katara confused now more than ever. "All we have to do is catch up with Aang!"**

**"Uh huh..and how are we gonna do that?" Sokka asked. Katara looked around the room, "If only there was something to bring Appa and Aang back here...something like.." Katara eyes rested upon the bison whistle. "That's it!" Katara screamed. "We can call Appa with the whistle!" Sokka looked at Katara and smiled. "You know sis- I think your beginning to catch onto my brilliance with plan strategy." Sokka stood up straight and smiled proudly. "Umm, sure Sokka, that's **_exactly_** it."**

**Toph interrupted the planning. "But you forgot Aang has to get to his destination by tomorrow..he can't turn back now." Katara and Sokka stared at Toph. "Oh yeah that's right-" Sokka said, "-he's just going to have to ride out the storm.." All three stared out the window and noticed the storm was growing rapidly.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hold on Appa, this is going to be a rough ride!" Aang called out as he and Appa entered the whirling clouds. "Here we go!" He yelled pulling Appa's reigns tighter. **

**Appa and Aang entered the storm and were soak and wet within a minute. The winds and rain pounded on Appa and Aang. "Hold on buddy!" Aang shouted out. "We'll make it through!" Dodging and twisting around bolts of lighting and strong winds, Appa began to grow restless as he slowly lowered to the ground. "No Appa don't!" Aang cried out. "You can do it!" Before Aang knew it they were plunging into, yet another ocean during another storm. "Ap..Y-p -ip" Aang commanded while the water gurgled blocking the command. **

**They both fell deeper, and deeper until a flash of light broke loose and before Aang knew it he and Appa were lying on solid ground. "Wha- what happened boy?" Aang asked confused. He got up and looked all around but saw nothing but trees and sand. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew Aang down and rolled him at least 20 feet. Appa let out a grunt and layed his head down on the sand and pushed his feet in front of his face. "That wasn't just wind Appa.." **

**Aang rose to his feet and looked around swiftly turning his head this way and that way, but saw no sign of anything. Once again another blast of wind blew Aang off his feet and further. "Who's there?" Aang called out, but there was no movement or sound, just calmness. "Show yourself!" Aang commanded once again.**

**Aang's eyes widened and he just stared blankly and confused as a crowd retreated from the trees. Each person wore and interesting outfit. A robe with hoods covering their heads. "What the-?" Aang stopped short of words. "Who are you?" Aang called out to an elder man.**

**The man walked over towards Aang and gave a short bow. Aang just stared at the man. "We are so very proud and honored to finally meet **_Aang_**." the old man spoke out. Aang stepped back in shock and confusion. "How do you know my name, who are you?" he asked once more. The man turned towards the gathered crowd and raised his left hand and lowered it gently but swiftly. All watched the hand intently, but simultaneously removed the hoods from their heads. Finally the man returned his eyes toward Aang and removed his hood. **

**Aang stepped back once more and could barely uttered the words, "Th-that's not possible!" **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Well that's the 3rd chapter, I surely hope you all enjoyed it! I shall update sometime soon with the 4th chapter. Please leave reviews!_**

_**Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**"**Ah but it is Aang.." the Elder said. Aang just blankly stared all around him seeing arrows in every direction. Aang plopped down onto the ground and grabbed his staff in his hand and just stared at the ground.

"I just can't believe it.." Aang established. "How is this possible?" The man bent down to Aang's level and gently looked at him. "I know it's hard to believe, but we were expecting you to react this way-"

"What?!" Aang cried out as he airlifted himself off the ground. "How did you know I was coming here, did you all cause the storm?" The man did not reply. "Why, why would you do that, I was on my way to something extremely important!" Aang yelled with anger. "Aang, you are in danger." the man told him.

"Danger?!" Aang yelled once again, "What makes you think I was in any danger, and besides I could have drowned back there!" The man laughed. "I highly doubt that, but I think you and I should talk privately, Aang." He motioned Aang to follow him. Aang followed the man, as he led him into the forest. Shortly after, they arrived at a stone garden.

"Why does this all look so familiar?" Aang questioned.

The man did not answer.

Stopping in the middle of the garden the man sat down on the ground and Aang followed in doing so. "Why did you bring me here?" Aang asked again. "I need to be somewhere **_now_**!" He yelled. The man sat silently as he listened to Aang as he continued. "I could have very well taken care of myself from any danger, Im the Avatar!" The man nodded in agreement.

"Ahh..you may be the Avatar, but you still have alot of things to learn before you are ready to save anyone." The elderly man quoted. Aang sat silently in deep thought. "_Where have I heard that before?"_

"The reason we brought you here is that...the direction you are heading will soon be full of danger." Aang stared at the man confused. "Wait, what kind of danger?"The man did not answer. "So we brought you here to protect you from them, because I think you are not fully prepared to take on the Avatar role, and go there...alone."

"...But I am ready!" Aang assured. "I have been bending water, earth, and air for quite some time. I have mastered all three of them, I am ready to go there!"

"No you are not!" The man yelled at Aang, throwing a heap up air toward Aang. Aang quickly dodge the blast.

Aang stared at the man breathing heavily from surprise. "You are ready, when I tell you, you are ready!" he yelled once again at Aang. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do!" Aang quickly retorted back.

The man smiled. "Because Aang...I am the last Airbending Avatar before you..."

"What?" Aang cried out. "That's not possible, how can you be here, you can't be here you can only exist in the spirit world!" The previous Avatar sat silent for a moment. "Aang...you **_are _** in the Spirit World."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys. Sorry for this chapter being so short. I have been EXTREMELY busy lately and haven't had time to update, so sorry also for not updating...but I should be able to continue adding chapters alot now because I have more free time. So check back frequently! Hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter 5 will be up soon!**

**Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Fiery News."_

"Spirit world!" Aang cried out. "...but that's impossible!" The Air Nomad jumped at surprise.

"Aang..look around you, why do you think this all looks familiar?" The elder nomad asked. Aang threw glances back and forth in all directions. Then, he stood up and walked around studying different structures and monuments.

"It's because this is from my past...isn't it?" Aang said while glancing at the man. The man nodded his head. "Yes, yes it is. Now, follow me." The elder motioned Aang. They both arrived at a stone wall with plenty of pictures and designs on it. "What is it?" Aang questioned.

"This here Aang are pictures of you in your past lives reincarnating as Air."

Aang just stared in complete awe as he studied the pictures.

"Each picture tells a story of the Avatar." The man continued. "..and here is **_mine_**." He pointed to a picture. "What does it say?" Aang asked.

"It says that **_I _**of course mastered all the Elements, and kept the nations in harmony. **_I_** protected against War, and **_I _**did my full duty as the Avatar."

Aang looked down in disappointment, and quietly whispered under his breath, "..._Harmony.." _ Then he glanced back up at the pictures and noticed a blank space on the stone wall. "Why is this space empty?" The elder slowly walked over to Aang and looked at the space. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame. "That Aang...that was for the Avatar before he disappeared..."

"Oh.." Aang replied. "..but shouldn't their be something up their now, because I have returned."

"No Aang..there shouldn't be, because you are not fully the Avatar yet, you still have Fire Bending to learn and-" Suddenly Aang interrupted. "-Then my story will be shown on the wall!" The Elder man said nothing...he only stared at Aang with pain and hurt in his eyes. Aang realized it was not that simple. He turned his head away from the man. "I have to bring harmony back into the Nations, don't I?" Aang asked.

"Yes...and then, and only then will you be fully become the Avatar."

Aang swiftly turned around in anger. "Why did you stop me then, I was on my way to meet with my Fire Bending master, **_He _**was going to teach me fire bending! I would have been one step closer to becoming the Avatar!" The man replied, "You are not ready..there is grave danger in your way..."

"I am ready!" Aang yelled one last time releasing all his anger.

The elder Air Nomad bowed to Aang and said, "Very well then.." and instantly disappeared.

"...Ugh..." Aang quickly came out of the Avatar state and studied his surroundings...he was still underwater... Aang quickly swam to the top of the water but soon realized Appa was not with him. Panicking, Aang dove back into the water in hope of finding Appa. When Appa was no where to be seen, Aang rose to the top again, and suddenly heard a grunt behind him. He turned, and to his delight saw Appa floating on top of the water. "There you are boy!" Aang joyfully said. "I thought I lost you again."

Aang rose on Appa and called _'Yip Yip'_ and they slowly ascended into the air. Glancing behind him, Aang saw the clouds and the heavy storm that had thrown him into the sea, sending him into the Avatar state. Aang thought long and hard on what had just happened in the Spirit world. _"Why doesn't he think I am ready, I can defend myself?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Aang is okay!" Katara yelled as the group ran back to the house. As they entered the house Katara ran to a window and shut it. "I don't know how he could survive this.." she continued saying. Sokka looked over at Katara and could see a great deal of worry and stress across her face.

"He'll be fine Katara." He said while walking toward her. "If anyone can survive running straight through a storm..it's Aang..so no need to worry."

Toph walked over and commented, "Sokka's right Katara, twinkle-toes will be fine. In fact, I bet he's already learning fire bending."

Katara turned toward Toph and smiled. "Maybe you're right-" Suddenly Sokka interrupted once again, "What! I said the same thing..AGAIN!"

Katara and Toph laughed, then Katara said, "You're right Sokka..thank you for helping me." She then leaned and gave him a hug. Sokka stiffened up and tried to push away but Katara held grip. Sokka soon gave up on freeing himself and stood limp. "Allright Katara...you can let go now." He said mono-toned.

"The storm has passed..." Katara said walking to the door. "Listen, no rain.." She opened the door and the setting sun beamed into the corridors. Katara stepped outside and looked out to the sunset. "Listen to the birds they sound so-" "Shh!" Toph whispered. "I just felt a huge pounce in the ground, something big just hit.."

Sokka and Toph joined Katara outside. "I'll go check it out." Sokka remarked. "Which way is it?" he asked Toph.

"Umm.. directly in front of you a little ways down the path." She replied.

Sokka ventured into the woods and followed the path until he stopped short and was deeply confused. "Uh guys?" Sokka called out. "Something's wrong here.." he continued. Katara grabbed Toph's arm and began running into the woods until she met Sokka.

Katara and Sokka gazed, and Toph listened. "Where's Aang?" Sokka asked. "I don't know.." Katara replied. Toph walked up to Appa and stood firm on the ground. "He's not anywhere near here..why is Appa here?"

Sokka and Katara approached Appa, and frantically searched for Aang. Suddenly, Sokka lowered his head in disbelief. "What's wrong?" Katara questioned. "Look at Appa's fur.." he said. Katara walked over to Sokka and glanced at Appa's fur and quickly fell to her knees crying. "What is it?" Toph asked. "His fur is burned." Sokka confirmed, and continued, "Fire Nation.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allright guys! Once again I am sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter. I was having a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I for consider this the most intense chapter. Well thanks for reading once again! Chapter 6 will be out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

"Searching For the Truth"

"Fire Nation!" Toph cried out. "Are you sure it wasn't something else?" she continued asking. Sokka studied that burnt mark even more. "Well it could have been lightning from the storm.."

"Storm!" Katara yelped, and began to cry even more. Toph turned towards Sokka and frowned, "Way to go Sokka.." she said mono-toned. "What!?" Sokka replied, "You asked me!" Toph let out a sigh of annoyance. "Nevermind Sokka, but we need to to something, Aang could be in serious danger!" Sokka sat down on the ground and began to comfort Katara. "Katara, it's okay, Im sure Aang is perfectly fine." Sokka said while continuing to comfort her. "If you want to, we can go back to the house, and Toph can fix dinner."

"Hey!" Toph yelled in response. "No Sokka..if Aang _is_ in danger, then we have to help him...we'll leave after sunset." Katara confirmed as she made her way back to the house. The group finished packing and loaded their supplies onto Appa. "Allright everyone set?" Sokka asked.

The girls nodded in assurance. "Okay then, Appa, _'Yip Yip'_!" Sokka commanded. Soon they were in the sky, in hope of finding Aang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allright Aang. Now listen, you have to concentrate, breathe deeply, and then release." A girl commanded Aang.

Aang stood silent, and was well concentrated. "Just breathe..." the girl continued to whisper. "Now..Release!" she yelled, and with a powerful punch Aang sadly struggled to produce only a small flame.

"Ugh! I just can't do it!" Aang yelled in anger. The girl laughed, "Aang..you've only been practicing for a couple of hours."

Aang looked at the girl disappointedly. "If I were a true Avatar, I would already be blowing flames." The girl smiled at Aang, and tried to comfort, "Aang..it took my Grandfather years to master firebending, and it's taken me years to get as far as I've gotten, and Im **_still_** not a master."

"..But I don't have years. I have to master firebending!" Aang frantically said, "I can't let it happen..if I do let it happen..I can never forgive myself.." The girl just stared at Aang. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Aang did not reply. "I understand..." she replied. "You know what?"

Aang raised his head and answered, "What?"

"I think you need a break from firebending, how about a good swim?"

"Swim!" Aang jumped up in excitement. "..but no.." The girl was confused. "Why not?" she questioned. "Because, I_ **have**_ to master this. There's not time for resting or breaks. Now teach me." He said so seriously. "Very well." The young girl replied.

"Now concentrate Aang..deep breaths, and concentrate..." she said in a fading whisper.

Aang continued doing so. He continued to slowly breathe, and concentrate, and finally he release another punch. This time with success, and a great flame was released through his hand.

"Aang!" the girl yelled excitedly. "You did it!"

Aang stood dumb-founded. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had actually done it, he had finally firebended with his own control. "Now, do the same thing, but release from both hands." the girl told. In doing so, Aang had succeeded again.

"I don't believe it..." Aang said quite confused. "How am I able to control it now, when I couldn't before?" he asked. "You haven't proven control yet Aang, you have only proven that you can firebend." she assured. "..but that is that next step...how to control the fire."

"Allright then, Im ready." He said. "Are you sure?" the girl asked him. "This is the most difficult part..." she continued, "There will be struggles...even I still have struggles with this."

"Im ready."

"Okay then, now concentrate...and release." she said. Aang did the following. "Okay...now I want you to slowly shift to the left..."

Aang did so. "Allright, now turn towards me.." Aang did this also. "Allright..now here comes the most important part...I want you to throw a blast of fire towards me..and when you do, I am going to tell you stop short, and when I do, I want you to stop blowing it..instantly."

"No!" Aang yelled. "I won't do that, I'll burn you..and I couldn't forgive myself if I let that happen."

"Aang..it's fine just do it. I **_promise_** no harm will come to me." the girl reassured.

And with that said, hesitently Aang released the blow of fire towards the girl. "Now!" the girl cried out.

"Aang!" the girl yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys. Well here is the 6th chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Now I will say that this is not one of my better chapters. This was a really hard one to write about. Also, while reading over it, it seemed as if it might confuse someone. So if you are confused about anything, then just message me, and I can explain it to you! LoL. Well the 7th chapter might be out soon. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, although I must say..Im not recieving as many as I would like...it kind of makes me not want to write the chapter till I recieve more..so if you want chapter 7 out, I want at least 5 reviews over this one..if possible. :P**

**Thanks,**

**phantasyAF**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aang!" the young girl cried out. "..open your eyes.." she then said softly. Aang opened his eyes, and stood in awe. He had just realized that he had controlled the fire blast in which he had just thrown..which meant, he could control fire...

Aang jumped on a ball of air, and whizzed around the ground, "I did it..haha, I did it!" he said while laughing. "Congratulations Aang..you did it..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see him anywhere?" Katara yelled to Sokka. He shook his head no, and continued to search the island.

Sokka abruptly stopped searching, "Who are we kidding Katara, there's no living thing on this island but us.." Suddenly Toph took a bending stance and stood in deep concentration. "What is-" Toph quickly silenced Sokka. "There's someone coming.." Toph whispered. "And it feels big.."

All froze in fear, and barely breathed for whatever was out there...knew where they were. Suddenly a net was thrown over the group, and they were quickly dragged into the forest. They all struggled desperately to get free..but all failed. Katara quickly glanced behind her, and could see a group of men tying Appa to a giant sled. Appa too, struggeled to get free..but did not succeed.

"Let us go!" Toph yelled. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" As Toph yelled this she stuck her hand to the ground, and a rock formed around the men's ankles causing them to drop the net and fall. "I'll get us out of here..." Sokka said while grabbing a sharp rock from the ground. Sokka cut the strings from the net and soon they all were free.

"This way.." Sokka whispered. The group ran as quickly through the forest as they could until Katara was stricken by earth surrounding her ankles, disabling her to move. Sokka and Toph kept running without notice of Katara's absence. "Help!" Katara yelled anxiously. Toph soon stopped short and turned around and stood firm on the ground. Toph stomped hard on the ground producing a rock into the air, she then gave a great kick to the rock forcing it toward the man who had captured Katara. The man quickly dodged the rock, and in return through one at Toph.

The rock gave a hard blow to Toph, who was in shock. "Toph!" Katara cried out. "How did he.."

"I don't know.." Toph answered confused. Soon after Toph too, was tied and shoved back into the net with Katara. "Take them across the beach..that way the earthbending girl can't do anything." one man said.

"..But what about the other girl?" the other asked. Both men turn towards the girls and glared at them. "Cuff her..that way she can't use her hands." Being instructed to do so, the man cuffed Katara..and soon dragged the girls onto the beach.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked Toph. Toph replied, "Im not sure..he kept running.."

Katara then sat silent for a moment, and then replied back, "I hope they don't find him.."

It seemed as if the beach dragged on for miles...they girl were now growing weary and sore from the bumpy ride in the net. "We're almost there girls.." the younger man said.

"Quiet! Don't show them any concern..they've trespassed illegally.." the older bearded one retorted.

"Illegally!" both girls screamed. "Now you wait a minute fat-feet...we didn't trespass anywhere illegally, we just landed on this beach to look for our friend!" Toph said in disgust toward the man.

Both men suddenly stopped. The younger turn towards the girls, and asked, "Your friend?"

"Uh yeah..our pet lemur..Momo." Katara quickly answered. "Oh okay.." the man said and they began walking again.

"Well you still trespassed illegally..we'll see what the town elder has to said about it."

Then soon after, a small town appeared in the distance, and they good see townspeople everywhere. Fishermen, weavers, shopkeepers..Everyone stopped their work and just stared blankly as the two men carried the girls through the town. Then they passed the town and entered a small village on the outskirt of the town. This village seemed to have no life..it was dark, red and gloomy. Katara observed her surroundings as she began to notice fire..everywhere. "Oh no.." Katara whispered to Toph.

"What is it?" she replied. "It's..fire..everywhere..this must be a fire nation village!" She cried out loudly.

The older man whispered back, "Well aren't you observant.."

Katara was disgusted and ignored this rude remark towards her. Finally, then two men stopped at a building. The older man entered the building and soon after returned with disatisfaction on his face. "What is it?" the younger man asked.

"He said to let them go..and offer them to stay in the village if they'd like."

Both girls were shocked to hear this..and the girls hesitantly agreed on staying. Toph and Katara, were led to a small cozy hut at the center of the village. Once they were alone Toph eagerly asked, "Why'd you agree to stay here?!"

"Because Toph..Sokka is still running around out in the forest, and we can't leave without him!" said Katara. Toph's hand grabbed her stomach as it let out a growl. "Umm Katara, when can we eat cause I am starv-" before Toph could finish she was interrupted by Katara. "Shh..what is that?" she whispered.

"Sounds like..like fireblasts!" Toph exclaimed.."..and the vibrations on the ground are great from the movement..it must be a fight!"

The girls quickly rushed out of their hut and Katara stopped short with Toph running into her. "This can't be good.." she uttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello there fans! Well here is chapter 7 to the story. I hope that you enjoyed it. I also edited some after I released it last night, but it sounds better now.. (at least to me it does.) Well chapter 8 will be out as soon as possible. So stay tuned! Please leave reviews!

Thanks,

PhantasyAF


	8. Chapter 8

**"Surprises"**

"Twinkle-toes?" Toph whispered under her breath.

Katara ran toward Aang who was lying on the ground. "Aang look out!" she called out to him. Aang quickly glanced over at Katara, as he dodged the fireblast towards him. _"Katara?" _he thought in confusion. Katara then suddenly rushed towards the girl who had thrown a fireblast towards Aang. She had brought the water from the well behind her and threw a very powerful blast of water towards the girl. "Stay away from him..Aang run!" Katara yelled, as she continued to pounce the girl with water.

"Katara, wait..you don't under-" but Aang realized she wasn't listening. The girl soon began to dodge the water, and in defense threw fireblasts. Aang was astonished to see the girl throw a fireblast at Katara and soon screamed towards the girl, "Liem no!" Soon after, the girl threw a great ball of fire towards Katara who had fallen to the ground, and Aang being the hero, jumped in front of Katara, and twirled a wind of air and block the fireball.

"Katara you don't understand she's my firebending teacher!" Aang said trying to bring peace. "She's..your trainer?" Katara said. Then girl interrupted, "Why yes, I am. The names Huang Liem, most people call me Liem." Katara stared at the girl then at Aang.

"Oh my..I am so sorry." Katara said apoligetically. "I had no idea, it was just I thought you were going to-" The girl smiled, "Oh don't worry, I would never do that, and it's quite allright."

"Well that was interesting." Toph broke in saying. "I wished I could have seen it." Liem looked at Toph, "Well didn't you?" Toph looked down at the ground disappointed, "Well you see..Im blind." Liem was surprised, and felt horrible for her comment. "Oh..I didn't know, or else I wouldn't have asked."

Toph lifted her head and smiled. "Oh no, it's allright, Im used to it, and being blind isn't that bad it has made all my other senses much stronger."

"Oh, well that's good, by the way my names Liem." Liem put her hand out for Toph to shake. "Im Toph." Toph shook Liem's hand.

"Well now that we're all introduced, Katara, I have something amazing to show you!" Aang jumped in excitement. Katara laughed, "Well what is it?"

Aang looked at Liem and smiled, and Liem nodded at Aang. "Watch.." he said. Aang prepared and fighting stance, as did Liem. "Allright now Aang..remember concentrate and breathe.." Aang nodded in assurance to Liem. Suddenly Aang shot a fireblast from his hands and the battle began, Katara watched in awe, as Toph listened and felt for the vibrations. "He's..he's firebending.." Katara said quietly to herself.

After a few blast from each other, they both came to a rest. Aang stood up straight and looked directly at Katara and smiled. Katara grinned and ran to Aang and hugged him. "I don't believe it Aang..you firebend!" Aang let out a breath of satisfaction and felt relaxed as Katara hugged him. He smiled peacefully as she released him from the hug. "I can't believe it either..and it only took a day to learn how to control it."

Katara said, "Well who knows, maybe we'll get to leave sooner than you thought Aang!" Aang smiled and responded, "Maybe you're right, that would be-"

Liem interrupted, "Aang..you still have alot to learn before you become a master, so I wouldn't expect to leave real soon." Aang looked at Liem. "Hmm..well that's okay..especially now that Katara and Toph are here!"

Liem smiled fakely as Aang turned back towards Katara and began to talk to her. "Well, maybe you should start learning some new things Aang." Aang looked disappointed, "Umm..can we maybe start tomorrow, after all they just got here?" Liem nodded and turned away swiftly in anger..or was it jealousy?

Aang, Katara, and Toph, continued in conversation. "Wait..where's Sokka?" Aang questioned. "Oh no..Sokka-" Katara had just remembered, "-we don't know..he's somewhere in the forest.." Aang then called out to a man, "Utama!" a man soon appeared to them. "Yes Avatar?" "Our friend is missing somewhere in the forest, and he's about this tall, and has a pony-tail, and carries a boomerang, do you think you could possibly send someone to find him?" The man nodded, "Yes sir..we'll get right on that." he then walked away.

"What's with everyone listening to you?" Toph laughed. Aang answered, "Well I am the Avatar, so they just listen to me."

Katara joined Toph in the laughter. "What..they show respect for the courageous and mature Avatar." Aang defended. The girls began to laugh even harder, "Well they apparently don't know you like we do!" Toph teased. Aang gave a glare towards Toph. "Im just kidding twinkle-toes, no need to get upset."

"Im not upset!" he defended himself once again. Toph just grinned, and said, "Right..well Im hungry so Im going to try and find some food around here." Toph walked away and Katara and Aang were left alone. "So...it's pretty amazing that you can firebend now huh?" Katara said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yup.." was all Aang said. They both looked at each other and their eyes met but Aang quickly glanced away blushing. Katara stared at Aang and smiled, but also blushed. "Umm..Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"About that..well kiss.." Aang brought up. "Oh yeah..that.." Katara responded. "-Well it was nice, and I really liked it and I was wondering if.."

Katara stared in anticipation. He then continued, "If you would like to be my-"

"Aang!" a voice called out. Katara and Aang glanced to see Liem running towards them. "Aang..I was wondering if you want to go swimming, since it's so hot outside today."

"Umm.." he didn't exactly know what to say at the moment. _"Very awkward moment.."_ he thought to himself. "Sure, sounds like fun." he then said. "Great!" Liem yelled, "I know this amazing waterhole to go to, there's a waterfall and everything, well come on then!" She grabbed Aang's arm and began to pull him.

"Wait Liem.." Aang looked at Katara, "You want to come?"

Katara glance at Liem who looked unpleased when Aang asked this. She then smiled, "Oh no, that's okay..Im going to go find Toph, Im a bit hungry too."

"Okay!" Aang said, as he turned and Liem and him ran away. Katara then glared at Liem with disgust as she watched them leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, Toph?" Sokka yelled trying to find them. _"Where could they have gone?"_ Sokka thought. "Oh man..I hope they weren't captured.." Sokka continued calling their names and walking aimlessely around in hope of finding them. "Im so thirsty and hungry.." Sokka said. "..and I really need to quit talking to myself.."

Sokka's heart leaped as he heard laughing, and..water. "Katara!" he cried out running in the direction of the voices. "Kata-" he stopped talking when he saw Aang and some girl.

"Why aren't you swimming Liem..you're the one who mentioned swimming." Aang said while looking at her. "Aang..Im a firebender..water and me don't get along so well.."

Aang looked at her confused.."Okay then..why'd you invite me to swim then?" Liem smiled, "Well I thought you might enjoy it.." Aang smiled with a feeling of uneasiness. "Uh..well I think Im done.." he said while getting out, and putting his shirt back on. Liem giggled at Aang as he did this. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing.." she said while winking. He smiled again with uneasiness and said, "Umm..right.." Then Aang turned and grabbed his staff, and faced back towards Liem and to his surprise was met by her lips. Aang eye's flew wide open as he pulled away.

"Oh my gosh.." Sokka said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you enjoyed chapter 8! This one is personally one of my favorites. Well please leave reviews! Please! Oh, and chapter 9 should be out very soon, and I hope you will enjoy it also!

Thanks,

PhantasyAF

P.S. (Sorry that chapter 7 was a bit boring.. )


	9. Chapter 9

Sokka quickly interrupted the kiss, by running and screaming at Aang.

"Sokka?" Aang said. "What are you-" Aang suddenly realized that Sokka was charging towards him angrily. "What is it Sokka?"

From this question, Sokka's eyes grew wider, and his anger show through his face even more.

"What do you mean, what is it...Do you not realize that you just kissed another girl when you just told my sister you loved her!?" Sokka yelled very loudly. Aang was confused for a moment, but soon came to a realization of what happened. Soon Liem came into the argument by screaming at the top of her lungs, "So you do like that Katara girl!"

Aang blushed, and smiled. "Yeah..I do.."

"Hah!" Sokka said. "Yeah right Aang..wait till Katara hears about this one.."

"No Sokka..please don't let her know.." Aang begged him.

"Too late...you already have..." a voice came from behind them all. They all quickly spun around and saw Katara standing there.

Aang's face grew pale, and he looked very sick. "Katara..it's not what you think I don't like-" Katara quickly interrupted. "Save it Avatar...Sokka..you need to hurry up and get back to camp..and pack."

"Why. Are we going somewhere else, cause I really wanted to go to this little itty bittty island I found on the map..and-"

Katara looked at Aang, then at Sokka. "No Sokka..we are going home..." She turned, and darted down a path in the woods with tears streaming down her face. Aang closed his eyes and turned his face towards the ground trying to hide tears.

"You had it coming Aan- I mean Avatar." Sokka said with a tone, and began walking down the path. Aang sat silent for quite sometime, "They've never called me Avatar before.." he finally spoke up. He then just stared blankly down the path.

"It's allright Aang..you don't need them, and beside, you have me now." Liem said. Aang closed his eyes again, and seemed to be concentrating. "Aang..did you hear me..you don't need them.." she said once again while placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Aang's eyes flew open..but..Liem saw a flash across his face, and noticed a strange glowing. Liem took her hand from his shoulder, and just stared at Aang. She then spoke up, "Aang...Aang..are you okay?" But he did not reply.

"Aa-" and before Liem could finish his name Aang created a giant bubble of air that spun around him, tossing Liem into the air and into a tree. Liem couldn't move from fright, she didn't know what to do. All she knew is that she had triggered Aang into the Avatar state. She knew she was in grave danger. Finally she was able to move, and she did all she could do...run. Liem dashed past Aang and began running through the woods.

She was just beginning to jump over a rock, when her foot was pulled into the ground and she could not move it. She laid her other foot back into the ground and that too was sucked into the ground.

Behind her, Liem could hear whistles of wind. She knew Aang was gaining on her. She turned her eyes to where the sounds came from, and there was Aang. Liem was so scared she began to cry. She not only cried from fear, but she felt horrible for bringing him into this. He looked so monstrous, and terrifying, she couldn't believe she had triggered this.

Aang began to move closer and closer to Liem. "Please Aang..Im sorry..I didn't mean to cause you pain..I just..please don't harm me Aang..I love you..."

But this did not stop Aang from coming closer. Liem frantically raced through her mind trying to think of what to say..then it hit her. "Katara loves you!" she yelled, then closed her eyes to not watch what harm may come to her. The whistles of the winds died down, and her feet were released from the ground. She opened her eyes to see Aang on the ground holding his head. "Aang...are you okay?" she asked while walking towards him.

Aang looked up at her.."I..I think so..what happened?" Liem frowned and told him what had happened. "Im sorry Liem." Aang apologized.

"No Aang..Im sorry..I didn't mean to cause any of this. It's all my fault, now go and catch Katara before she leaves!" Liem ordered. Aang smiled and ran swiftly down the path. He made it to the town but soon realized something was wrong. There were no people out, no animals, and it was quiet. Aang walked into the middle of the town and looked in all directions to see where everyone might be. He saw nothing.

"What the-" Aang was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Then more explosions began to ring through the air. Soon Aang understoof that this city was being attacked...but by who?

Aang ran Elders home to see what was happening. When Aang entered his home, the Elder just sat there, and stared out the window.

"What's goind on?" Aang asked the Elder.

The Elder looked at Aang with fear.

"Fire Nation.." Aang whispered as he looked out the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. This one was short, but it was action packed. I hope that you all enjoyed this one. Chapter 10 will be out soon! So stayed tuned to see what happens.

phantasyAF

P.S. Please leave reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

REWIND:

Aang ran Elders home to see what was happening. When Aang entered his home, the Elder just sat there, and stared out the window.

"What's going on?" Aang asked the Elder.

The Elder looked at Aang with fear.

"Fire Nation.." Aang whispered as he looked out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heads up! Hey guys. I am so sorry about not updating for a while..I have been SO busy with softball, and a play I had a role in. It just left me no time at all to update. BUT thankfully it is all coming to and end, the play is over and softball season is almost over..and summer break is beginning. Soon I shall have plenty of time to update, and add many, many new chapters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fire nation!" the elder cried out. "What will we do, we don't have the warriors to help ward them off..there's no hope..."

Aang looked out the window and was trying his best to think of what he could do. Aang quickly darted out the door and ran to the town square where he met up with Sokka and Katara.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled. "What can we do, we can't stop them by ourselves, we're not strong enough!" Aang could see the fear in their eyes. _He didn't know what to do. There were no warriors, they weren't strong enough, and the fire nation was getting closer by the minute._

Aang thought long and hard while the townspeople scattered and screamed in fear as the Fire Nation moved in. "Im ready.." Sokka and Katara briefly heard Aang whisper. "What?" Katara asked, but Aang did not reply. Aang said nothing, and did nothing but stand and close his eyes. He readied himself in the fighting position and waited...

. "Katara?" Aang spoke up. Katara quickly replied, "What is it Aang?" Aang looked at her then Sokka. "I need you two to get everyone as far away from here as possible, as quickly as you can. The Fire Nation is close, and they all need to get out of here...before they get hurt."

"No Aang, we're not going to leave you alone, they'll..." Katara didn't even finish the sentence. "No Aang..we won't."

Aang looked down in distress. "Katara..these people need to get away, **they'll** die if you don't...and I could never forgive myself if I let anyone get hurt.." Katara once again turning from the pain took one last look at Aang, and collected the townspeople, and Sokka and led them into the jungle. Aang waited intensly, and patiently as concentrated on the ground vibrations. _**"Just like Toph taught you..concentrate.."**_

"Ha ha ha..." Aang heard a familiar laugh. "Well if it isn't the Avatar..and look..he's alone." Appearing out of the trees was General Zhao. "..and where is your little girlfriend, and her idiotic brother?"

Aang stood up straight, and said, "Im here alone..." Zhao walked a little closer to Aang and gave and evil smirk. "Well then this will be easier than I thought.." With that said, Zhao threw a hard blow of fire towards Aang.

Aang quickly dodged the blast and returned a blast of air at Zhao throwing him into his army. The army quickly responded by launching fireballs at Aang, whom dodged them. "STOP YOUR FIRE!" a loud voice yelled. Zhoa stood up and stared at Aang. "Leave the Avatar to me..you all go and find the townspeople and bring them back here..they couldn't have gotten far.." The men quickly cleared into the jungle leaving Zhoa and Aang alone.

The fight soon began again with a hard blow to Aang knocking him into a tree. Zhao responded again throwing a kick of fire at Aang. Aang jumped up high from the ground barely missing the fire. Aang soon realized that his airbending alone could not hold Zhao back..he had to fight fire..with fire...

Aang ran towards Zhao increasing his speed with air, then jumping up Aang threw a huge wave of air at Zhao and making him fly into the jungle. Now, Aang had just enough time to prepare himself.

_**"Breath deeply, and concentrate.."**_ he thought to himself, as he readied his stance. "Give it up Avatar.." Zhao called out. He returned to the square and stood across from Aang. Aang then drew his arm back and released the fire from his hand, but was soon knocked to the ground. "What the..?"

"You're outnumbered.." Zhao informed. Aang tried to stand to his feet but he was to badly injured, and he had no strength. Zhao walked over to Aang and picked him up by his shirt. "Ho-how am I- outn-numbered?" Aang strained to say. Zhao smirked and threw Aang to the ground and stepped aside revealing Zhao's extra soldier.."Meet my trainer and fighting partner.." Aang stared at the person waiting for his eye-sight to focus. When he could see clearly Aang could barely believe who he was looking at...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agh! Omigosh..this one wasn't the best..but I had to write this in order to set up the scene and plot for the next chapter! I do apologize for it being short..and not so good. But please do continue to read my story...and feel free to leave some reviews!!

phantasyAF


	11. Chapter 11

"Li-Liem?" Aang asked. "What are you.." General Zhao interrupted him, "Enough Avatar, you're coming with us.." At this, Aang was lifted to his feet. Zhao bound Aang's hands together. "Follow me..." he then commanded.

Aang began to follow him.._ "Wait a minute...what am I doing..I'm the Avatar.."_ he thought to himself. A smirk soon appeared on his face as he quickly glanced at Liem.

"What are you smiling at Avatar?" General Zhao retorted. Aang turned towards him and gave a big grin. "Oh nothing..except you forgot something.."

Zhao stopped in his tracks. "Oh really, and what would that be?"

Aang smiled even bigger and replied, "That I can do this!" Before Zhao could react Aang breathed in heavily and blew out a huge blast of air from his mouth, pushing him back quickly and far away from Zhao and Liem. "Catch that Avatar!" Zhao screamed as he threw a fireball towards Aang's direction. "Yes sir!" Liem replied and darted after Aang.

Aang finally relaxed as he blew himself to a safe spot. _"Now how to untie my hands..."_ He sat for a moment thinking and then jumped to his feet. "That's it!" he yelled excitedly.

_"Concentrate..." _he thought to himself. Aang sat silent for a moment until a flame sparked the rope and the rope began to burn until Aang's hands were free. Clap Clap Clap. Aang could hear the sound of clapping from behind him. He swiftly whipped around

Liem walked towards Aang. "I see that I've taught the Avatar quite well." Aang stood his ground and took a battle stance. "Relax Aang, I don't want to fight you..I want to help you.." "I don't believe you!" Aang yelled back. Liem laughed, "Well, now why would I want to harm the Avatar..I mean really, what's in it for me?" Aang eased up from his stance, but continued to stare deeply at Liem.

"I mean...if _I_ capture the Avatar..all that is going to happen is, Zhao will take you from me.. and then he'll get rewarded by Firelord Ozai..and then I'll be left with nothing." Aang just stared at Liem with a confused expression. "So no...I'm not going to take you to Zhao..you have nothing to worry about..."

Aang then replied, "How can I believe you?" Liem just looked at him. "Well if you remember what happened earlier.." she answered back. Aang thought about the kiss that Liem gave him, and he soon blushed. "Oh yeah..well-" Liem then quickly interrupted him, "Hurry..I hear footsteps, we have to go!" She grabbed Aang by the hand and the two began to run deeper into the woods. Finally they reached a clearing, and she and Aang stopped to catch their breath.

"We should be safe here for a while..."Liem reassured Aang. He looked at her and smiled, "You know what..I told my friends that not all fire nation people are bad." Liem fakely smiled and looked down at the ground and replied softly.."Yeah..we're not all bad.." Aang then walked over to a small creek and waterbended some water into his mouth, when he suddenly heard the crackinf of a stick. He waited for another sound, and once he heard another stick crack he took the water and created a wip and shot the water into the direction of the sounds.

Before he could realized what was going on, he and Liem were being ambushed. "Don't worry Liem, we'll be fine.." but she did not say anything. "Liem?" he said while turned around. To his great disappointment and fear he saw Liem standing on top of a rock next to Zhoa with a smirk on her face. He did all he could do to fight off the Fire Nation army..but unsuccessfully fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it..he had no strength or Chi left to fight...he couldn't trigure the Avatar state, and his friends weren't there to help him...he _was _defeated. He closed his eyes, and quietly whispered to himself.."I failed.."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Omigosh people! I am so sorry for not updating..it's been MONTHS! I sadly had forgotten about this story until I came across it, and realized that I hadn't been updating it!! So I am once again so sorry..and I promise that I will try my best to keep up with the story more, and I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!

So I have a new plan, I am going to try and update every Saturday with a new chapter, and so I suggest that you all check back every Saturday for a new chapter!

Please leave lots of reviews!

P.S... isn't the new Season of Avatar just amazing! I'm just sad that this is the last book.. [ But that's all good...


	12. Chapter 12

Aang's hands and feet were bound by metal cuffs. They lifted him by his shirt, and forced him to walk forward to a huge, metal ship. Before he entered the ship he stopped to gaze back at Liem. He looked directly into her eyes. "Keep it moving Avatar!" a firenation soldier yelled at him, while giving him a shove. Aang took one last look at Liem, and soon turned his head away in shame. Liem's smirk soon disappeared off her face, as she realized what she had done...she had turned against the Avatar..the one person who could save her...

"Better get comfortable little child..cause you'll be in that thing for a very long time!" a soldier said to him, and followed in laughter. "Unless..unless you can escape from it.." the soldier teased him once again. But Aang did nothing except hang there by his arms, bound to the wall.

"What's the matter..you're the Avatar aren't you?"

Once again..Aang did nothing. The soldier walked up to him and got directly in front of his face. "Well come on!" he then punched Aang in the stomach. Aang moaned with pain, but still did nothing. The soldier laughed and laughed, "You know what..that was a lot of fun.." he then raised his fist preparing to punch him again, but was thrown against the wall by a huge blast of air that Aang blew from his mouth.

The soldier was shocked, and afraid to move. "Pl-please don't hurt me Avatar!" he said while getting up from the ground and running out of the room.

"Well..well...well...Avatar, that was quite an amazing trick." Aang heard the sound of Zhao's voice say. He looked up and saw him and two soldiers standing in the doorway of Aang's prison. Zhao began to slowly pace back and forth in front of Aang. "What to do..what to do.." he repeated to himself loudly. "_**I **_don't think I'll take you to the Firelord.." he told Aang.

Aang jerked his head up and looked at Zhao directly in his eyes. "What do you want Zhoa?" he said in a demanding voice. Zhao laughed. "You know Avatar...I don't exactly know..I was capturing you, to give you to Firelord Ozai and get rewarded...but he there's really nothing more he can give me...I'm at my highest rank...but-"

"What?!" Aang yelled angrily at him. "-but..I would much rather be the Firelord..." Zhao continued. "And I think that is where I need you."

Aang looked at Zhao and began to yell again, "I will **never** help you!" he then took a deep breath and blew it at Zhao, throwing him against the wall. Zhao brushed himself off, and stood up and charged at Aang. "I've had enough of that Avatar! You'll regret ever doing that!" he screamed, and then quickly turned out the door slamming it behind him. Aang just stared sadly down at the floor doing all he could do...wait for his expected death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this story has been updated, and I know this chapter is short..but I still hope you all will like it! Please leave lots of reviews.**

**Last time I posted a story I said that I would update every Saturday..well that's not working out...because I am really busy, and when I start working on the story..I'll get writers block so I'll have to come back to it..so I will try to update my story once a week..but if not that then at least every two weeks! So do check at least once a week! **


End file.
